This invention relates generally to board games of skill rather than chance, and in particular to a board game which requires manual dexterity for projecting a spinning disk toward a target.
Board games are known in which a playing piece is moved across a playing board toward a target, for example by rolling a disk or cylinder toward a marked score sector as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,602. Other board games utilize a flat disk which is manipulated by a player's finger for causing the disk to slide on its face across a playing surface into a side pocket or a corner pocket of a playing table, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,035. Some board games utilize a top game piece which is set into twirling, spinning motion on a spindle, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,790. According to that patent, the object of the game is to establish and maintain simultaneous spinning movement of several top game pieces. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,864, a spinning top game piece is maneuvered across a playing surface by tilting the game board to cause the spinning top to avoid contact with obstacles.
Conventional board games as discussed above require specially formed playing pieces and playing boards that are essential for playing according to relatively complex rules. There remains an interest in providing a simple board game that can played on any flat surface, including a table top or printed playing board, and that can be played with commonly available materials as well as prefabricated game pieces. Moreover, there is a need for a simple board game that appeals to a variety of players, both children and adults, including players possessing different levels of manual dexterity and skill.